Meditation Is Not the Color of Orange
by I'm Nobody's Girlfriend
Summary: Mikey can't seem to focus on his meditation (Or anything, really) and Splinter notices. Two or three shot. Set In 2012 universe, but it still makes sense if you look at it from the perspective of the 2003 series.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this fic for my friend Megan, because her favorite turtle is Mikey! I was actually sitting here thinking about that LOK episode where Korra gets distracted every two seconds while meditating, haha. I think I'm like one of the only people who noticed that Mikey has like, major ADD in the new series! I it's kind of adorable, though. :D This is only going to be a 2 or 3 shot, btw. Bold type is Mikey's thoughts while meditating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Charlie bit my Finger!**

* * *

Mikey closes his eyes. He hears the nearly inaudible patter of sewer water flowing in the tunnel to his right. He makes a desperate attempt to stay still, but alas, he wriggled his body. Meditation time was by far the worst time of the week for him. Splinter opens an eye and chuckles. Mikey blushed, and rearranged his cross-legged position into a more comfortable one. Sighing, he tried to start over.

_**Deep breaths. Clear your mind. Remember what Master Splinter said. Wait a minute, what did he say again? Something about controlling your thoughts…Or was it inner peace? What the shell does that even mean?! He could've said both. I'll try the first one. That sounds a bit easier. So what, do I just stop thinking…? That's impossible! Well, here goes nothing, I guess. **_Mikey tries to stop his mind from wandering, but fails when he started to remember how funny that video was that April showed him yesterday. He giggled and tried to stop thinking about the adorable baby that liked to bite his older brother's finger. A deep voice interrupted the pictures that were racing in his mind. "Michelangelo. Hush." He hears snickering from his siblings. He growls softly. _**Why is this so hard for me? It's not for these dudes!**_ He peeks open an eye and observes each of his brothers. Leo was sitting in a lotus position, mimicking Splinter. He was extremely focused, judging by the beads of sweat that rolled down his face every so often. To the left of his blue-clad brother, was Raph. Raph was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and arms resting loosely on top. Raph looks focused also, but by his relaxed position Mikey concluded that he was calm. At the end of the row was Donnie. Donnie was totally out of it. He was sitting cross-legged with a small smile decorating his face_. __**I think Don and Splinter are the only ones in the world who actually like meditating! **_Mikey taps his fingers on the floor. _**What am I doing wrong? There has to be a trick to this thing!**_Splinter's eyes flutter open. Why Michelangelo made such a racket during Meditation time was beyond him. This was the fourth disturbance so far. On good days, it was only 2. "Michelangelo, please go to your room. You are not in trouble, but I need to have a discussion with you." Leo, Don, and Raph's eyes snapped open in shock at their master's words. "As for the rest of you, you are dismissed." Their eyes silently followed their orange-clad brother as he sulked out of the room.


	2. Trying Something New

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mikey sits on the edge of his bed and swings his legs back and forth. He knows that he is not in trouble, but is probably still going to get lectured. Sighing, he lies down and stares at the ceiling. Light slowly pours into his dark room as the door creaks open.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter calls into his son's now semi-dark room. "May I have a word with you?" Mikey gulps. Here it comes. "Uh…Sure. We can sit on the floor if you want." He says casually while pulling out two mats. Splinter gracefully falls onto his mat and stares at his son. Mikey was now starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"My son. Why is it that you cannot seem to sit still or keep quiet during meditation? Is it hard to be silent and motionless for you?" Mikey slowly nods his head. "I thought so." He said while stroking his long beard. "Maybe you need something to focus on a specific thing while meditating." Mikey beams. "Like pizza or something?!"

Splinter chuckles. "Well, not quite. Let's see. Next time you try to meditate, you can move around by tapping your foot or moving your hands. Try to focus on your breathing and being quiet. Try it now." Mikey nods and gets into his cross-legged position. He fidgets, but then remembers that he is allowed to tap his foot. Suprisingly, the small movement helped calm him. He centered his thoughts around breathing deep breaths, and felt calmer. Even though his mind is still racing, he managed to tune most of his thoughts out. Splinter smiled proudly at his son.

"Very good, Michelangelo." Mikey grinned at the praise. "Thanks." Splinter stands up to leave, but much to his surprise, Mikey engulfs him into a hug. "Thank you, Master Splinter. Even though I can never completely focus, this is waaaaay better than before!" Master Splinter pats his son's head. "You're welcome. There always seems to be so much activity in that little mind of yours. All of the swarming thoughts must be very confusing to you." Mikey nods furiously.

"We will work on your concentration more later. For now, I'm just happy to help you with this. Now, I expect no more excuses during meditation time now, are we clear?" Splinter says teasingly. Mikey smiles and replies, "Yes, Sensei."


End file.
